Adam's Childs
by Eixa Tuven
Summary: Sejak awal Adam memakan buah terlarang, semenjak itu lah dosa pertama manusia ada. Semenjak itu lah manusia mengingnkan apa yang tidak bisa miliki meskipun telah memiliki lebih dari yang dibutuhkan. Sifat dosa itu turun pada tiap anak Adam, termasuk Taehyung. It's GAY VHOPE, BTS, BXB, 100% drama, shitty drama, I made this inspired by Alec Benjamin's song 'STEVE'. Eixa Tuven.


**_I was bored, study for weeks, so I listened to a song tittled 'Steve' by Benjamin Alec. And this idea shown up. Im having test though. Savage._**

**_Please, somehow, enjoy this shitty drama story._**

**_..._**

Adam terperangkap dalam kata-kata sang ular. Tergiur dengan tiap kebohongan yang dilontarkan, melupakan larangan Tuhan padanya. Sepertinya itulah dosa pertama manusia, menginginkan apa yang tidak bisa dimiliki meskipun telah memiliki lebih daripada yang dibutuhkan.

Sekarang, dosa itu dengan alamiah terdapat pada setiap orang. Cepat atau lambat semua orang akan melakukannya. Termakan omongan sang ular, melupakan perintah Tuhan, dan menyesal. Begitu juga aku.

Aku punya lebih daripada apa yang aku butuhkan, tapi tetap saja aku menginginkan apa yang tidak bisa kumiliki.

**Adam's Childs**

Kim Taehyung.

Semuluk-muluknya keberuntungan orang dalam kehidupan nyata maupun fiksi, Kim Taehyung adalah yang paling muluk. Seperti dirinya dikeluarkan atau menjadi referensi para penulis tentang pria sempurna dalam fiksi roman.

Tampan, kaya, pintar. Ribuan orang menjadikan Kim Taehyung sebagai publik figur yang dicintai dengan kehidupan yang diirikan. Tidak ada yang kurang darinya. Tata krama hingga tutur kata tersusun rapi dalam balutan baju bagusnya. Sikapnya profesional di depan mitra kerja perusahannya serta bersahabat di antara teman-temannya.

Seakan-akan jika ingin menjelaskan Kim Taehyung dengan detail cukup baca fiksi tentang orang muda kaya yang sukses, namun hapuskan semua sifat _bad boy_ mereka dengan profesionalisme. Sebab Kim Taehyung dan keluarga besar Kim adalah pengunjung tetap tiap minggu di Gereja.

Akan tetapi, beberapa bulan ini Kim Taehyung memilih absen mengunjungi gereja dengan alasan pekerjaan luar di luar negri. Ya, usia 24 tahun dirinya telah memegang 12% perusahaan keluarga Kim. Tidak ada yang tahu ada apa dengan sifatnya yang tiba-tiba berubah, menjadi tidak bernafsu makan, lebih senang mengurung diri di kamar, dan keluar rumah dalam waktu lama dengan alasan pekerjaan.

_But God know what's wrong. _Seperti Adam yang tinggal di surga Tuhan yang indah, dengan sang pasangan, hidup sempurna melebihi kata cukup. Kemudian terjatuh ke bumi sebab tidak bisa menahan rasa ingin memiliki apa yang tidak boleh ia miliki. Kim Taehyung tidak ingin kehilangan apa yang dia miliki saat ini, ia tidak ingin menjadi serakah dan menyesal karenanya. Ia ingin bersyukur dan merasa cukup. Karenanya ia menjauhi buah terlarang.

Sementara Jung Hoseok tersenyum dari baris misa pagi seperti biasa ke arahnya, tidak tahu bahwa senyuman itu bagaikan bisikan ular bagi Kim Taehyung.

"Taehyung-ah," pada suatu minggu pagi yang tidak bisa Taehyung lewatkan dengan alasan, Hoseok masih dengan pakaian misanya memanggil Taehyung beberapa saat setelah tiga langkah keluar dari pintu kayu gereja.

Ingin rasanya Taehyung berteriak, "ada apa, hyung?"

"Kemana saja kau, tidak datang empat kali berturut-turut?"

_Menghindari buah terlarang, _"ada keperluan mendadak di Australia, hyung." Taehyung mencoba tenang sebisanya. _Heaven's know he's trying._

Hoseok memasang wajah ragu untuk percaya, namun memilih mengabaikannya, "minggu kemarin aku ingin bilang sesuatu padamu, tapi kamu tidak datang."

Sekuat tenaga Taehyung menahan tawanya, "kan ada hp, Hyung. Hyung kan sudah punya nomorku sejak seabad lalu, kenapa tidak mengirim pesan atau menelpon?" Bibir Hoseok maju, mengerucut cemberut, _sa-ngat meng-ge-mas-kan, _Taehyung berteriak dalam hati dengan memanjatkan pujian pada Tuhan dengan mahakarya Tuhan di depannya.

"Nanti tidak spesial," Hoseok menurunkan pandangannya kesal.

"Wah, memang apa itu, hyung?"

Senyuman Hoseok tiba-tiba merekah, seperti bunga lili air mekar terkena cahaya mentari, "aku mendapat beasiswa ke Harvard!"

Jenius, riang, taat beragama, Taehyung tahu Hoseok akan menjadi jaksa yang hebat. Perlahan senyuman bersyukur muncul tulus di wajah Taehyung, bibirnya melengkung dan matanya menatap lurus Hoseok, "aku turut senang, Hyung."

Hoseok terkekeh, "jangan rindu aku yang tidak akan mengisi minggumu dengan suara emasku, ya?"

_Ini perpisahan, _"suara emas apanya, jika bukan karena Seokjin-hyung suara Hyung akan merusak paduan suara." _Tuhan tahu yang terbaik._

"Tapi lebih baik suaraku daripa suaramu, Taehyung."

_Aku, _"aku lebih baik mendengar suara Yoongi-hyung daripada nyanyian solomu, Hyung," _akan merindukanmu._

"Itu keterlaluan, TAEHYUNG-AH!"

Taehyung tertawa, Hosoek terlihat cemberut lagi. "Aku bercanda, hyung. Bukankah aku pernah bilang suara Hyung yang paling bagus diantara yang lain?"

Hosoek menatap sekilas Taehyung seperti memastikan apakah itu bohong atau tulus. Dengan lengkungan di wajah Taehyung, Hoseok kembali ceria.

_Jangan pergi, menetaplah denganku, selamanya, aku butuh dirimu. _"Tapi itu sebelum Seokjin-hyung bergabung." _But you the forbidden fruit that I must avoid. _Hoseok memukul kesal Tehyung, mengundang gelak tawa dari keduanya.

**~long short story~**

Pada suatu sore yang redup sebab gumpalan awan, Taehyung menatap pantulan dirinya pada kaca jendela kamarnya. Dirinya tahu ia memesona, banyak yang jatuh hati padanya baik karena fisik maupun sifatnya. Namun, dirinya malah merasakan cinta untuk Hoseok.

Jung Hoseok, seorang yatim-piatu yang dirawat gereja. Sejak pertama Taehyung bisa mengingat, ia bertemu dengan Hoseok pada rutinitas minggu pagi keluarganya. Namanya juga bocah yang belum paham agama, Taehyung melarikan diri dari samping Nyonya Kim menuju halaman gereja.

Di sana, Jung Hoseok yang satu tahun lebih tua darinya, duduk menyandar di pohon oak membaca buku tebal sembari mengikuti alunan nada misa pagi. Taehyung kecil baru empat tahun kala itu, memberanikan diri mendekat.

"A-aku Kim Taehyung," Hoseok muda menatap dengan menampilkan sedikit deretan gigi yang telah tanggal. Taehyung kecil tiba-tiba sangat bersemangat karena giginya juga kosong di deret depan menjulurkan tangannya, "te-teman?!"

Juluran tangan Taehyung sempat membuat Hoseok kaget, namun tidak butuh lebih dari tujuh detik Hosoek menyahut tangan itu dan tersenyum, "aku Jung Hoseok!"

Taehyung terkekeh mengingat dulu ia semangat sekali membahas tentang gigi tanggal kepada Hoseok. Masa kecilnya berisi banyak kenangan indah dengan Jung Hoseok. Ya, Kim Taehyung telah lama terperangkap dalam pesona Jung Hoseok dan saat natal kemarin ia menyadari rasa itu adalah cinta.

Di jalan pulang menuju rumah, pada malam penuh keajaiban saat para malaikat turun, ia melihat Hoseok berjalan di bawah hujan salju. Dan niatnya untuk menyapa lenyap saat melihat seorang wanita memeluk lengan Hoseok. Begitulah Kim Taehyung sadar rasanya sendiri.

Sekarang yang bisa ia lakukan hanya berdoa. Rasanya pada Hoseok adalah salah. Kepergian Hoseok ke Inggris Taehyung anggap sebagai ketentuan Tuhan agar ia bisa melupakan rasa terlarang ini dan menjauh dari buah terlarang.

Enam bulan semenjak Jung Hoseok menyatakan bahwa ia akan ke Inggris dan perasaan Taehyung sama sekali belum meredup. Sesekali tawa Hoseok dan bayang-bayang senyumnya muncul dalam keheningan Taehyung. Menyiksa batinnya dalam rindu.

Taehyung memiliki segalanya, Jung Hoseok adalah hal yang tidak bisa miliki. Namun, seperti Adam yang berakhir memakan buah terlarang Taehyung tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi.

Besok ia berangkat ke Inggris untuk keperluan bisnis dan dirinya nyakin menyempatkan barang 30 menit untuk jujur bukan masalah besar.

Ia ingin bebas dari tekanan buah terlarang ini.

**~lagi ujian anjer~**

Mendung memenuhi langit London dengan rintiknya. Taehyung melihat keluar jendela cafe dengan tidak nyaman. Hoseok berkata bahwa lebih baik mereka bertemu di cafe ini sebab letak keduanya kebetulan dekat dengan cafenya.

Mereka membuat janji untuk duduk minum teh atau kopi untuk melepas rindu, namun Hoseok telah telat 25 menit. Dimana telat bukan kebiasaan Hoseok. Cahaya kilat dari kejauhan menambah kerisauan Taehyung.

Namun, tidak berselang lama semua kerisauan itu menumpuk jadi satu pandangan Taehyung menatap sosok Jung Hoseok setengah berlari menggunakan tangan kananya menahan tetesan air mata sementara tangan lainnya mendekap beberapa buku.

Sontak Kim Taehyung berdiri, senyumnya melebar, melambai tangan agar Hoseok tahu bahwa ia sudah ada di dalam. Hoseok ikut tersenyum melambai tangan dan menyebrang saat lampu merah menyala. Kemudian sebuah mobil melaju cepat menabrak tubuh Hoseok.

Suara tabrakan nyaring terdengar, dunia serasa berhenti seketika bagi Taehyung, nafasnya berhenti, seluruh sistem tubuhnya berhenti mencerna adegan Jung Hoseok tetabrak di hadapan Kim Taehyung.

_Hoseok-hyung?_

Taehyung berlari ke luar cafe, mencari keberadaan Hoseok. Tubuhnya terlempar jauh, darah mulai mengalir keluar bercampur dengan air hujan, kertas-kertas berserakan, Taehyung hanya dapat mendengar detak jantung dan nafasnya sendiri.

"Hyung," air mata keluar dari pelupuk matanya mengalir sendirinya.

Tubuh Hoseok terlentang menatap Taehyung penuh kesakitan, seketika Taehyung berteriak ke arah mobil yang menabrak hyungnya, seorang pria berwajah asia berdiri kaku mendekat, "call ambulance you shithead!"

Tangan lemah Hoseok bergerak menyentuh Taehyung. "Hyung, jangan bergerak, ambulan akan datang dan hyung akan baik-baik saja."

Hosoek membuka bibirnya, suaranya pelan hampir tertutup hujan karenanya Taehyung mendekatkan wajahnya, "a-aku tak apa, Tae," air mata Taehyung mengalir lagi.

"Biarkan jika memang ini akhirnya," Hosoek tersenyum lembut menahan sakitnya, Taehyung tidak terima melihatnya, "Jung Hoseok jangan bilang begitu! Setelah ini kau akan sembuh dan kemudian kita akan makan ayam bersama yang lain!"

Lagi, Hoseok tersenyum, "Tae," Hoseok menatap tajam dengan nafasnya makin lambat, "aku menyayangimu."

Isak Taehyung pecah, ia meraung kesakitan, "aku juga hyung, aku juga menyayangi hyung, karenanya jangan pergi, jangan!"

Hoseok tersenyum, dan menghembuskan nafas terakhir. Tepat saat anggota medis tiba di sebelah Taehyung melakukan pertolongan.

Sekujur tubuh Taehyung membeku, tangannya berlumuran darah, hujan masih turun, ambulan dengan sigap membawa tubuh Hoseok, dan ia hanya terdiam kaku menatap kosong awan kelabu dengan mata berair. Tuhan tidak memberikannya buah terlarang, melainkan malaikat. Dan Taehyung hanya menyianyiakannya.

**~Desember~**

Natal menjadi hal yang dinantikan Taehyung tahun-tahun lalu, karena ia bisa menghabiskannya di gereja dengan semua teman dan keluarganya, termasuk Jung Hoseok. Tahun ini, ia yang pertama meninggalkan acara masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Di tempat tidurnya tangannya terangkat, bayang-bayang tangan berlumuran darah Hoseok muncul dalam kepalanya menyiksa dengan rasa bersalah. Air mata mengalir lagi. Taehyung merasa lemah, tapi jauh di dalam ia merasa bersalah karena hingga akhir nafas Hoseok ia hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri.

"Taehyung-ah," suara Seokjin terdengar dari luar kamarnya.

Dengan sigap Taehyung menghapus air matanya, berusaha pantas untuk dilihat temannya. "Ada apa, Hyung?" Raut Seokjin penuh rasa kawatir, membuat Taehyung bingung.

"Ada yang mencarimu di ruang tamu."

"Siapa?" tanpa jawaban dari Seokjin Taehyung sudah berjalan keluar kamar.

"Pria yang menabrak Hoseok."

Langkah Taehyung terhenti.

Di ruang tamu seorang pria bersurai brunette dengan kemeja hitam dan celana hitam dengan keringat di pelipis duduk kaku di ruang tamu rumah keluarga besar Kim. Seluruh penghuni rumah memberi privasi bagi Taehyung dan pria asing tersebut.

"S-saya Jeon Jungkook," pria itu memperkenalkan diri sambil membungkuk.

Taehyung membalasnya dengan senyuman, "saya tahu, saya Kim Taehyung," lalu balas membungkuk, "salam kenal."

Jeon Jungkook sama sekali tidak bisa membalas senyuman Taehyung mauapun tatapan lembutnya, rasa bersalah memenuhi dirinya.

"Jungkook-sshi, ini malam natal dan Anda jauh-jauh datang kemari, terima kasih," Taehyung memulai percakapan dengan suara lembut.

"Saya seharusnya datang kemari lebih cepat, setelah kejadian di London saya tidak sempat meminta maaf dengan tepat. Oleh karena itu saya kemari."

"Anda sudah ke gerejanya Hoseok?" pertanyaan random itu membuat Joen Jungkook terkejut sejenak. Joen Jungkook mengangguk ragu, akhirnya berani menatap Taehyung langsung.

"Apa kau mengikuti saat misa natal?"

Lagi Joen Jungkook hanya mengagguk.

"Indah kan? Biasanya Jung Hoseok akan bernyanyi di misa minggu pagi dan acara khusus gereja lainnya. Tapi sudah hampir satu tahun sejak terakhir kali saya mendengar suaranya."

"Saya minta maaf, seharunya saya langsung menelpon ambulan sehingga beliau masih bisa terselamatkan."

"Jungkook-sshi, jangan menyalahkan diri Anda, setidaknya jangan di malam natal, ini malam kesukaan Hoseok, malam di mana para malaikat turun ke bumi. Tentu Hoseok ingin anda menghabiskannya dengan keluarga Anda bukan dengan seperti ini."

"Taehyung-sshi," mata Jungkook berlinang, air mata mendesak keluar. Taehyung hanya tersenyum, karena ia merasa yakin hal inilah yang Jung Hoseok ingin dirinya lakukan.

Menjelang tengah malam, Taehyung masih terjaga. Berdiri di balkon berselimut kain tipis mendengarkan rekaman nyanyian Hoseok melalui earphone. Salju turun menyelimuti taman kediaman Kim yang berhias nuansa natal.

Meskipun salju turun, Taehyung bisa melihat berkas-berkas cahaya bintang di langit. Malam natal yang penuh keajaiban dimana para malaikat turun.

"Tae," tubuh Taehyung membeku. Ia melepas earphonenya dan menatap apa yang ada di hadapannya.

Dengan setelan baju serba putih yang kontras dengan surai hitamnya, tersenyum riang menatap Taehyung. Jung Hoseok.

Tangan Taehyung mencoba meraih yang ada di hadapannya, ia berusaha memanggil, namun suaranya tidak keluar dan tangannya tidak bisa meraih Hoseok yang tepat di depannya. Air mata dengan mudahnya mengumpul di pelupuk mata Taehyung tidak percaya atas apa yang ia lihat.

Jung Hoseok tersenyum, "kamu benar-benar pria yang sangat baik Kim Taehyung."

_Tidak, aku pria jahat, aku hanya memikirkan diriku seorang!_

"Terkadang kita tidak bisa langsung mengartikan apa yang di depan kita, terkadang Tuhan telah memberi kita berbagai pilihan," senyuman Hoseok terlihat nyata, "tapi kita hanya manusia tidak tahu mana pilihan yang tepat."

_Hoseok-hyung! Jangan pergi!_

"Dan sepertinya kita berdua sama-sama salah mengartikan apa yang Tuhan beri kepada kita, Taehyung-ah."

"Hyung, aku men-"

Malam natal adalah malam keajaiban, malam di mana para malaikat Tuhan turun ke bumi.

**LXXE**

Mata Taehyung terbuka dengan berair, langit-langit kamarnya menyapa dengan cahaya mentari bersinar terang. Sayup-sayup dari luar jendela ia bisa mendengar nyanyian natal oleh anak-anak gereja. Dan akhirnya, ia merelakan malaikatnya pergi.

Lewat sudut matanya, ia bisa melihat selimut tipisnya tergeletak di luar jendela, menggantung di tralis balkonnya.

END

Author's notes:

DO NOT HATE ME, I ALREADY HAVE MYSELF TO DO THAT.


End file.
